


Stitches

by WritingWarships



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Hatred, So it doesn't have to be Haru but I had him in mind while writing this, Why do I always write angsty Makoto, kind of, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWarships/pseuds/WritingWarships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking of this, of him. But how harder he tried to forget, the more he saw his face in his mind.<br/>This pain had to stop, he had to solve it one way or another but it just didn’t seem possible. He tried so hard to keep everything together but it all fell apart with just one blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this because I'm in a bad mood and I was listening to 'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes on repeat (which would explain the oh so original title). I feel kind of bad for Makoto but he is just the character I use for writing angsty things.

Makoto's fist met the wall several times while he rested his forehead against it. He was shaking from the sobs that escaped his lips. He’d never thought it would feel like this, he’d never thought it would hurt this much. He expected it to hurt of course, he was used to that, he just had never imagined it would feel this bad. 

The summer air was supposed to be warm, calming even, but the shivers running up his spine would like to disagree with that.

The words still buzzed in his head, filling every corner of his mind. Another sob spilled from his lips as he slowly slipped down the wall. He curled himself into a ball, hoping that if he made himself small enough he could hide from the hurt.

He felt horrible. How could he have let that happen? He should’ve stopped him, he should’ve done something. He tried his best but it still wasn’t good enough, it never was. He was worthless.

Makoto could still feel the big eyes on him as he begged the man to stay. The once so peacefully and calming eyes were now ice cold, not one feeling displayed in them. The word ‘home’ didn’t have a meaning anymore.

What was he to do now? His worst fear had become true. He was all alone. Oh, how he would love to stand up and just continue with his life but he couldn’t do it, not on his own.

“Please...” He held himself as the words spilled out of his mouth. “Please stay. Forgive me, I was wrong. I’m sorry, I am so sorry...” He swallowed thickly, trying to stop his tears. “I need you, please...” The whispers could barely be heard over his hiccups.

It all had seemed so great, but he was blind for the problems they were soon going to face. He wanted to stay in the false sense of security he had created, almost starting to believe in it himself.

Makoto had never seen him look that cold, talking to him while standing motionless and steady without showing any emotion.

He fucked up, he fucked up so bad.

He ruined everything he had tried to tie together in the past years and it hurt like hell. He had been clinging himself to the lie he was living, trying to ignore how it was slowly dissolving under his grip.

Makoto shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking of this, of him. But how harder he tried to forget, the more he saw his face in his mind. This pain had to stop, he had to solve it one way or another but it just didn’t seem possible. He tried so hard to keep everything together but it all fell apart with just one blow.

He hid his face in his hands and tried to get himself together before breaking out in another fit of ugly sobs. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. He was shaking and all he wanted was to cry out, cry out for help, for love, for _him_. But it was too late for all that, he was all alone.

Suddenly there sounded a soft and brittle voice, so quiet Makoto almost hadn’t heard it. “Makoto...”

Makoto raised his tear stained face. _It couldn’t be._

Suddenly all he felt were strong arms wrapping around him and he let himself melt in the embrace, he let himself be selfish for this one last time. The tears strolled down his face once again. “I- I’m so sorry...” His sobs were muffled by the shoulder of the other man who was rubbing his back and whispering calming words in his ear. “I know, it’s okay. I forgive you.”

Makoto let out another sob and clamped to the other mans sweater. _I love you, god I love you so much. Who knows one day maybe I’ll be able to tell you, but for now..._

_For now I hope this is enough._

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is 'thatdamfangirl'. Message me so we can cry and scream together about fictional characters.


End file.
